


The Star of Erebor - the Original

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Wolf of Durin's Line (For You Shall be My Lady Love) [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo has Thorin wrapped around his finger, Childbirth, F/M, Future Fic, Fíli and Kíli are saps, Fíli is a kinky possessive idiot, M/M, Pregnancy, Thorin still denies it, always-a-girl!kili, but we love him anyway, darrowdam!kili, fem!Kili, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic.<br/>Kíli has something to tell Fíli, he just can't figure out what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star of Erebor - the Original

**Author's Note:**

> So…this was on my tumblr in separate parts but I'm just posting it all at once on here…  
> Enjoy!!

Fíli smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway, which led from the largest of Erebor’s mines. Thorin was being more careful than King Thrór had ever been during his reign; reusing some of the gold from Smaug’s hoard instead of mining for more. The idea was more of Bilbo and Kíli’s, but they were both happy for Thorin to take the credit.

Now Fíli’s smile grew wistful. _Kíli_. His sister-wife had been transformed from the mischievous scrap from Ered Luin into a proper darrowdam and future queen…at least that’s what the lords of Thorin’s council believed, whether or not it was true that Fíli had ‘tamed the wolf’ was private in nature…

But she hadn’t been entirely hale of late. She was sick nearly every morning and her appetite was constantly changing...maybe he was just being paranoid, considering the lack of actual threat recently…

His musings were broken when Dwalin clapped his shoulder. The warrior looked disturbed.

“What’s the matter Dwalin?” the Crown Prince asked, “Is anyone attacking?” that could be the only possible explanation.

“I wish it were tha’ lad.” Dwalin huffed, “Yer sister’s with Óin.”

Fíli’s blood ran ice cold, his heart stuttered and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

“I don’t think it’s anything serious, she just fainted is all.”

Fainted? Kíli _never_ fainted. Fíli took off in a run, leaving Dwalin gaping in the hallway.

The main Healing Halls weren’t so far away from the mines (Thorin once again proving how different he was to Thrór) but Fíli still made it there in record time.

Óin was shuffling around muttering while Kíli was stretched out on one of the divans, looking thoroughly put out.

“Exhaustion and lack of decent food…honestly lass, have you no sense when it comes to your predicament!”

“Well it’s not like I knew until now!” Kíli snipped back as the doors swung open to admit her brother.

“What wrong? Dwalin told me – ”

“It’s nothing nadad.”

“You fainted!”

“She means that it’s nothing dangerous my Prince.” Óin interrupted before any argument could truly begin, “But I think that the Princess has something she needs to tell you…”

Fíli looked at his sister, who had begun to nibble her lip in worry.

“Namadith,” Fíli said softly, moving closer to the divan, “Talk to me.”

Kíli sighed, not looking at him. Panic welled up inside the prince once more.

“Can we…can we talk in private?” she asked softly, fingers twisting in the soft silk of her kurta, “Please Fee…”

After forever (or near enough) Fíli pressed his forehead against her temple, murmuring his acceptance. Despite that, Kíli’s feet felt like stone hewn from the mountain as they walked to their rooms. Acknowledging people as they went was simply mechanical now, and Fíli barely registered them as consumed in his sister as he was.

Only upon reaching their rooms (which were two floors above the throne and had a balcony which looked out onto the whole of Erebor) did Kíli relinquish her mithril grip on his hand and put some distance between them, focusing her attention on their weapons: which had been hung on the wall since the Battle of the Five Armies.

“Kíli, why are you keeping secrets from me?” the crown prince asked, leaning against the wooden table (a wedding gift from the Mirkwood elves) in front of him, “ _Please_ atamanel, I can’t bear your silence.”

When she looked back at him, Fíli was confused as to why she was smiling slightly. The princess grabbed her bow – her primary weapon – and knelt on the floor where she stood, holding the bow out for him.

“My…my lord husband, I surrender my weapons to you, trusting you to protect me for the next year.”

Well whatever Fíli had been suspecting, it certainly hadn’t been _that_. He knew those words, knew what they meant. He skirted round the table to stand in front of her, “K-Kíli?” His voice cracked over her name, shock and excitement colouring it.

She looked up at him, her cheeky grin gleaming in the candlelight.

“Óin confirmed it – just then – that’s why I’ve been so ill. He thinks I’m about two months – Fíli!”

Fíli had grasped the hand that held her bow and was now pulling her up into a searing kiss.

“My lady wife I would be honoured to protect you for the next year.” He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, parroting the words he’d longed to say since Kíli had come of age. His sister’s grin softened, becoming something much more intimate, and cupped his cheek with her hand.

“We’re having a _babe_ ûrzudel.”

 

* * *

 

Despite agreeing not to tell anyone until Kíli had reached the fifth month, the pregnancy was still widely known by the end of the _third_ month.

Bilbo Baggins had changed since his adventure. But - while he was the Consort to the King Under the Mountain instead of a gentlehobbit of the Shire, and carried an elvish sword (letter opener really), instead of a walking stick – he had still retained many hobbitish mannerisms.

One of these was elevenses. Everyday he made sure his dwarves (Thorin, Fíli and Kíli) were available, and woe betide anyone who tried to prevent the ‘family bonding’.

Bilbo had just put the finishing touches to the sponge cake when Fíli and Kíli entered the room.

“Uncle will be along in the minute Bilbo, Balin wanted to go over some of the details of the treaty with Rohan with him.” Fíli said by way of greeting, flopping onto one of the overstuffed seats.

“Good morning to you as well Fíli.” Bilbo huffed fondly, setting the cake down in front of the prince.

“Good morning Uncle Bilbo.” Kíli smiled as brightly as she had been doing for the past few months, drawing him in a hug. If dwarves couldn’t catch any illness (Óin had assured him, even after the Battle, the three royals wouldn’t have survived just to die from the common cold) Bilbo would have said that Kíli had come down with something, but since _that_ wasn’t an option…

“Kíli,” the hobbit began, unsure of how she’d take it, “Is there anything you need to tell us?”

As the couple exchanged a glance, Bilbo knew it might not be as bad as he feared – because if _Fíli_ knew…

“I’m glad to see that for once you’ve actually waited.” Thorin’s rumble cut through the air. The king shed his coat and sword before wrapping his arm around Bilbo’s waist – Fíli and Kíli making the ‘necessary’ noises of disgusted children as the pair exchanged greetings (also known as Thorin scoping Bilbo’s mouth out with his tongue).

“Honestly, like you two are any better.” Bilbo huffed, settling down on the brightly coloured, gold-framed sofa. While none of the Durins _wore_ gold (not wanting to tempt fate) they weren’t averse to using it for furniture, “Anyway, my love, Fíli and Kíli have something they want to share with us.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. By the look on Fíli’s face he didn’t want to share _anything_. Kíli, however, looked more resigned.

“I don’t-”

“Tell them, Fee.”

“Kee-”

“They’re going to find out anyway.” The princess sighed, covering her hand with his and rubbed her brother’s knuckles gently. Fíli shifted before facing his uncle.

“Kíli has laid down her weapons.”

Thorin inhaled sharply.

“How far along are you?” He asked his niece.

“Three months.” The girl murmured, hands twisting in the heavy silk of her outfit. She felt like she was letting Thorin down, Bilbo realised, so he moved to sit next to her and clasped a hand over hers, smiling comfortingly when she looked at him

“The council will have to be informed, why you didn’t tell us immediately…”

“We didn’t want to tempt fate.” Fíli all but snarled.

“I’m sorry, but what is going on?” Bilbo asked, attempting to diffuse the tension that was rapidly building between the king and his heir, “Why is Kíli laying down her weapons so important?”

“Darrowdams, regardless of whether they are a warrior or have a trade, lay down a weapon when they are with child.” Thorin ground out, not breaking eye contact with Fíli.

“So that means…oh congratulations!” Bilbo pulled his niece into a hug, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her, “Do you want anything specific to eat? I should have realised it after you ate everything when we visited the elves…”

Kíli giggled at his flustering and that dispelled the rest of the tension in the room, but neither Thorin nor Fíli looked at each other with anything but mild happiness. Bilbo rolled his eyes, would they ever get over the incident at Laketown?

“Thorin you should tell the council over the next week and _you_ ,” here the hobbit turned to Fíli pointing a finger accusingly, “Stop volunteering for so many scouting trips and guard details. I don’t care if you’re the Crown Prince your wife will need you more. Maybe not right now but soon!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kíli pouted when her husband fixed his hidden blades as their small company (which included Nori, Bofur, Glóin and Bifur) reached the outer wall of Dale.

“Honestly, ûrzuduh ra gimiluh, I don’t think anyone will harm us while we’re here,” She attempted to reason with him, “Bard doesn’t let anyone he doesn’t trust into his halls.”

“Someone could get in!” Fíli insisted, turning slightly in his saddle to give her a quelling look, making the others chuckle.

“ _Nori!_ You’re supposed to be on _my_ side.” The princess complained, throwing the (unofficial) Spymaster some truly devastating puppy dog eyes.

“I never said anything to suggest otherwise my lady.” The former thief told her calmly, grinning as she threw her hands up in despair.

“Let me do this atamanel.” Her brother asked softly, reaching out for her hand, “Please.”

Kíli sighed and squeezed his hand in silent acceptance. She knew that he had felt (still felt) like he’d failed her during the quest, despite how much she tried to convince him otherwise and that he thought himself unworthy of her anyway. Kíli shook her head to clear away such thoughts, preferring to take in the sights and smells of the city.

The rebuilding of Dale had gone rather swiftly, Bard taking his line’s title back and accepting Kíli’s offer of help. You could clearly see where old stone met new, but it seemed to strengthen the resolve of the people of Dale. The group of dwarves made their way up to the house that sat on the highest point of the city. Here lay the halls of Girion’s line…and Bard, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda’s new home.

Tilda was waiting for them at the door. She’d clearly aged since the Company’s first arrival in Laketown, as she now towered above them all and her topaz curls hung loose around her waist.

“Lady Tilda.” Fíli gave her a half-bow after he slipped off of his saddle, “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you to Prince Fíli.” Bard’s youngest giggled, “I’m sorry Sigrid’s not here, she’s meeting up with her admirer, you see, and Bain’s waiting for you with Da…”

“It’s a pleasure to see you Tilda, and I’m sure you’ll pass our greetings onto your sister.” Kíli glided up to Fíli’s side, smiling at the gi- _woman_ , clearly pleased to see her. Tilda’s eyes widened before quickly flitting to Kíli’s stomach (which had by now begun to grow) and back to her face.

“Can you take us to your father now.” Kíli asked politely, her smile widening when Tilda flustered at having been caught looking. With a nod from Fíli, Glóin and Bifur stationed themselves in front of the door while Bofur and Nori flanked the three of them. If Kíli noticed she didn’t say anything.

 

**_-:-_ **

 

“I’ve heard congratulations are in order.” The Lord of Dale said to the Crown Prince of Erebor.

“Indeed they are.” The prince replied, a quick grin stealing over his face, before it smoothed over back into a neutral stare.

“When we were told how long dwarven women bare for, the girls nearly keeled over in shock,” Bard continued, but he seemed hesitant, “I don’t mean to sound rude, but I helped my own wife through three pregnancies, so I know how hard it can get, and if you need anything – even somewhere to get away to for the night – I’ll always help…”

Fíli smiled broadly. Bard was a good friend to both him and Kíli, and he still owed the man for helping when Kíli was injured…

“Thank you.” He said with deepest sincerity, “But aren’t we supposed to be talking _extensively_ about the old Master of Laketown supposedly causing trouble?”

“Aye,” Bard grinned, “We are. But what everyone else doesn’t know won’t hurt them. And if he does try to attack, we have a promise of dwarven warriors to add to our archers don’t we?”

“Aye,” Fíli matched his grin, “You do.”

“Good, now let’s open the ale!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can feel you watching me.” She called out.

Fíli smirked, prowling closer to the edge of the steamy pool.

“How can I not?” he replied, “You call me to you constantly.”

He heard a throaty laugh followed by the splashing of water. A flash of colour in the corner of his eye told ‘the Lion’ that she’d somehow sneaked around him.

“You’re going to give me a bad name if you keep doing that.” He told her casually, loping into their main room, his smirk changing into a smile as he saw her pulling on a golden dress, the hems of which were decorated with his sigil.

“No one needs to know.” Kíli pointed out dryly, sitting down on the edge of their bed to pull on her newly crafted boots. They had no heel but a thick, sturdy yet soft sole that would give her more comfort in moving around the mountain, Dori had assured them.

“I love seeing you like this.” Fíli breathed, watching all of her intently: from the glint of her beads in the candlelight to the gentle sway of her hips as she moved to stand in front of him.

“Mmm…can you help me with the laces?” she asked absently, fastening a silver and sapphire choker around her neck, pulling her hair over one shoulder to reveal her pale back. Fíli hummed to himself as pulled the laces tight enough to stretch the fabric over the pronounced curve of his wife’s belly. Tying them off, he slid his hands around her to rub the bump gently.

“If I could, I’d keep you pregnant all the time.” He whispered hotly in her ear, “Seeing you so _full_ because of my seed makes me hard whenever I _think_ about it.”

Kíli gasped when he pressed against her, clearly feeling the proof to his words. The gasp changed to whimpers as he began to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck, his beard scraping along after each one.

“F-Fee, we have to _go_. Uncle will kill us if we’re late.” She squirmed out of his hold, reaching for her silver and blue silk wrap.

“I’m sure they’d understand.” He purred, looking at her with hooded eyes.

“ _No_ , we have to be there – it’s the Durin’s Day celebration!” Kíli insisted, swatting away his wandering hands, “If you behave, you can do whatever you like to me afterwards.”

Fíli weighted his options…

“I’m going to make you scream.” He promised.

“Of course you are nadad.”

By the time they reached the main hall, the gathering was in full swing. Thorin already had a tankard of ale in hand while Bilbo was elegantly sipping a glass of elven wine.

“Decided to show have we?” their uncle asked wryly, but he was smiling.

“Not my fault.” Kíli grumbled as the pair sat on Thorin’s left, Fíli then Kíli. The King Under the Mountain chuckled as he hauled himself to his feet.

“My friends!” he roared, catching most of the room’s attention and halting the music, “See now Mahal’s blessing on the Line of Durin – for my niece, the future queen, is with child: a future King of Erebor!” 

The gathering cheered at their king’s words and the jovial mood intensified. Kíli giggled at them all, subtly running her hand down Fíli’s arm as a soothing gesture, while Bilbo just rolled his eyes and tugged the king back down into his seat.

“I’m going to go talk to Ori.” Kíli whispered in Fíli’s ear, standing when he gave a nod of consent.

Fíli watched as she walked down towards the Brothers Ri. She smiled and talked to all who called out to her, even allowing one child (the son of a weaver, if the markings on his clothes meant anything) to press a hand to her belly in wonder. She already looked like a queen…

“You are being extremely patient, rayadul.” Thorin commented, handing Fíli a tankard, “Many a dwarf would have followed her.”

“I trust her.” The prince told the king. There were several moments of peace; a steady beat of music flowing through the room and drink flowing through many a dwarf’s body. Fíli would have completely lulled out of focus for the night if it weren’t for Dwalin clamping a hand (underestimating his strength, as usual after so many drinks) down on his shoulder.

“Fíli lad, look!” the hissed urgency had the blonde scanning the room, all tipsiness gone.

At first he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, until…

One dwarf – a lord, possibly from the Iron Hills given how he was standing – had cornered Kíli and the Brothers Ri!  To make matters worse, he was gripping Kíli’s arm tight enough that she couldn’t get away!

A growl tore through the room. It was loud enough to halt the music and dancing. Everyone in the room turned their gaze to their prince, who was stalking down the hall to where his wife was, a sword somehow appearing in his hand. He pressed it against the lord’s neck when he reached them, glowering.

“Are you deaf and blind as well as stupid?” He snarled, ignoring the dwarf’s spluttering, “Did you not hear my uncle’s words? Can you not see that she carries _my_ child and wears _my_ sigil? Do you not know that she is _the Wolf_ , the one who slayed the Defiler? _Let her go._ ”

“My Prince –”

“Let her go or I’ll remove your hand.” He growled lowly, almost tempted to give in to his baser instincts (and the crowd’s cautious excitement) and slit the so-called lord’s throat right there.

“Lads,” Dwalin drawled to the guards that had appeared at his side (and they were _where_ before now?) as Kíli safely moved closer to her husband, “Escort the Lord Narvi out, give him some time to cool down and think on his actions.”

The lord – _Narvi_ – glowered at them both before leaving, not allowing any of the guard to touch him.

“Balin will want to kill you for the damage control he’ll have to do tomorrow.” The younger sibling sighed as the music started again, “And I might want to too, but thank you nadad.”

“What did he do?” the blonde asked darkly.

“He started on Dori.” Nori told him after a beat, “Called him things not fit for repeating and when Kíli intervened…it went south pretty quickly.”

It didn’t surprise Fíli that his sister had intervened. Despite the supposed scandal about it, the Brothers Ri _were_ their kin, and it would have been wrong of Kíli not to do anything. However, Fíli quickly asked to be excused, saying Thorin would no doubt want them both back at the high table now.

“I didn’t know he’d become violent, ûrzuduh ra gimiluh, I’m sorry.” The dark-haired sibling mumbled as he guided her with a slight pressure on her lower back.

“I understand; you did what was natural.” He assured her, “I only ask that you be more careful next time, because if he’d harmed you or the babe his life wouldn’t have been worth living.”

“Mmm, you may yet get what you want after all brother.” Kíli said heatedly, eyes glimmering with passion as they sat back down.

It took all of Fíli’s willpower not to take her right there.

 

**_-:-_ **

 

Fíli and Kíli were lying in bed – Kíli tucked between her brother’s legs – enjoying each other’s company in the quiet of the night.

“How many dwarflings do you want?” she asked him, tilting her head back onto his shoulder.

“…I always imagined having three.” Fíli confided in her after a moment, “Like our grandfather…but now I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“I wouldn’t mind having more than two, ûrzuduh ra gimiluh, as long as – oh!” she gasped, lurching forward.

“What’s wrong?” His possessive instincts overcame him again instantly, eyes narrowing as he searched for a threat. Kíli reached for his hand, placing the calloused palm on her side, just on the bump. Fíli focused hard…and then he felt it: an incessant kicking. Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, once more trailing kisses down it.

“He’ll have your hair,” his wife said suddenly, tilting her head to the side “and your eyes…and I want him to have your smile, the one that can light up the whole mountain.”

Fíli paused

“And he’ll have your strength.” He murmured into her hair, “Your will and your spirit…and I won’t regret anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kíli glanced up at Óin as she tied her robe back together.

“And the babe is fine?” she asked again, reaching for the pin Fíli had had commissioned for her when it had become harder for her to keep her wraps together.

“Completely healthy my lady.” The head healer assured her, patting her hand comfortingly, “You’re the right size for a darrowdam who’s ten months along.”

Kíli sighed,

“I feel like I’m getting too tired too quickly. Fíli’s been asking me to retire from the court early but…”

“You’re brother’s probably right, Princess. Yer a first time mother and from what I’ve seen they normally go into seclusion early, yer mother did – I know that for a fact.”

“I’ll discuss it with him more tonight,” the darrowdam assured Óin, “but it doesn’t seem _fair_.”

“I’m sure the people would be completely understanding, Kíli.” Óin said, “From what my brother and the Ur family have told me, everyone is excited for the birth a new heir in the Mountain once again.”

“It’s not just that. I’d be piling all my duties onto Fíli and Bilbo! Fee already has his own fair share and half the dwarf lords _still_ don’t like Bilbo!” It was the Consort of the King’s duty to attend council with the dwarf lords when they called it once every month, but in the interest of keeping Bilbo _alive_ immediately after the Battle of the Five Armies Kíli had taken the responsibility.

“Consult with both Thorin and your brother, the three of you should be able to come up with a reasonable way of going about it. Your and the babe’s health is the utmost priority right now.”

Kíli smiled at the older dwarf as she said her farewells. Nori and Bofur were waiting outside, much to her shock.

“I thought Dwalin was supposed to be watching over me?” She asked the pair wryly

“Ahh, he had a… _previous engagement_ with Ori, so I said we’d be happy to do it.” Bofur said cheerfully – which was a complete contrast to Nori’s face. The former thief clearly didn’t agree with the idea of Dwalin and Ori alone…probably in a room with a bed if Bofur’s grin meant anything.

“Well then, if the pair of you could escort me to my husband’s study?” she asked, her own wicked grin breaking through, a ‘remnant’ from her ‘wilding days’.

The three walked down the halls of Erebor, talking happily and ignoring any whispers that might have been whispered, wondering why the Crown Princess was happy enough to be seen with a lowly miner and his lover – completely forgetting that the pair had helped to reclaim the Mountain and that Master Nori’s younger brother was on Thorin’s council.

Well…Nori would remind them soon enough.

 

**_-:-_ **

****

Thorin gritted his teeth in an attempt to reign in his temper. How did Kíli deal with these Mahal forsaken idiots even once a month? All he wanted was to gain their approval for the unborn prince to be announced _by_ Fíli and Kíli instead of himself. _They_ were the parents: it _made sense_. And it would be his gift to them, as Bilbo pointed out that a sword wasn’t really the best choice for new parents…and they didn’t really need one. And Fíli would probably resent not making his son’s first sword himself and…well, Bilbo did have quite a long list as to why he should do this instead of making a sword. And he could be very convincing too, Thorin acknowledged to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well?” Fíli asked anxiously, wringing his hands.

Kíli took in the sight. The room had rounded, rough walls. The ceiling pooled down to form a large bed that had two open sides, showing the mithril and sapphire coloured silk bedding. There was very little else in the room, a chair for a maid or someone to sit in and a stand holding all the necessary equipment for childbirth. Putting a hand on a wall, Kíli could feel the heartbeat of the Mountain. The last time this place had been used was for her own mother’s birth.

“It’s fine.” She said flatly, sitting down on the bed. Fíli’s face twisted.

“Atamanel, what’s the matter?” He sat with her, cupping her hands with his own.

“It all feels very real now.” She confessed, “I’ve been told all these stories about how it can go wrong, and now I don’t want him to come out because he’s safe _in me_ …or that I might fail you or-”

“Kíli, don’t worry so.” Her brother assured her, “This isn’t like how we were born. He’s going to be born in stone. And you could never fail me namadith; _you are_ _my One_. Nothing you can do can make me love you less.”

Kíli smiled broadly at him.

“Can you stay here tonight?” she asked, “Can’t stay in here alone y’see, not yet, I don’t care whether or not it’s proper.”

Fíli grinned.

“I’d be honoured.”

 

* * *

****

 

A harsh cry rent the air.

The fact that they could hear it through the stone was worrying enough, Dwalin mused, as the Company grouped together outside of the Royal Birthing Room. Nori, Bofur and Bifur were sat against the wall, the two cousins whittling absently while Nori fidgeted. Ori was – as always – by his side and Dori was fussing over them all, as was his wont when they were all together. Óin and Glóin were sat on his other side, the older of the brothers huffing because he wasn’t allowed in ( _‘ **I** birthed them both! And Gimli! It’s not like I’m inexperienced!’_ ).

Bilbo was fussing as well, but mainly over Fíli, who was pacing and frequently glancing at the door.

“Fíli, pacing won’t make it go any quicker.” The hobbit insisted, following the Crown Prince in his actions.

“I should be in there!” the blonde protested, “She’s all alone _and in pain!_ ” his voice cracked

“Givashûn rayadul, you know you cannot enter there.” Thorin reminded him, still in his court finery (he _had_ been dealing with the lords when he received the message, and had only arrived when the labour had properly begun), standing a bit further down the hall, “The women would have your head.”

“But _Uncle_ …” Fíli whined, halting his pacing to stare bleakly at Thorin. It was the first time since Laketown that Thorin could clearly see what his nephew was thinking. The king sighed, walking to cup his hand around the back of Fíli’s head, knocking their foreheads together gently, “I’m scared, Uncle, scared I’m going to lose her.”

“She is _strong_ , my sister-son, she _will_ be there to raise your own son with you.” Thorin assured him. Fíli whimpered, curling close to his uncle like he did as a dwarfling as another (louder as well, Dwalin noted absently) cry ripped through the air.

Bombur appeared later – long after the third hour had past – with an array of food. Fíli had to be manhandled into sitting between Dwalin and Glóin after he tried to eavesdrop on the progress and scared himself silly after hearing the word _‘breached_ ’.

After that most of what was heard were mainly swearwords, both from the birthing room and the hallway. Fíli was refusing to eat, staring intently at the door and listening for the cries of a newborn babe. Even Thorin was looking slightly antsy. Dís hadn’t taken this long with Fíli, but Kíli had taken two days…what would this mean for the daughter of Dís?

Thankfully, only two hours after the food arriving, were the clear, piercing sounds that heralded a new dwarfling rebounded through the stone. Fíli tried to stand, but both dwarves next to him forced him down by his shoulders.

“She won’t want you in there just yet laddie,” Glóin said with an air of certainty, “Give it a few more minutes.”

And so Fíli waited some more, bouncing a knee and producing a knife from somewhere to fiddle with. Eventually – _finally_ Dwalin thought – the door opened to reveal Surthi.

“You can come in now, my Prince.”

It was like letting a raven out of a cage. Surthi nearly fell as Fíli rushed past her.

Kíli smiled tiredly as he stumbled up to the bed.

“Hold him, ûrzuduh, I beg of you.”

Fíli tried to return the smile as the midwife past the bundle to him. Oh, but Fíli’s son was _perfect_.

“His name is Frerin.” Kíli told him, her eyes drooping, “Gimlel ‘Abadaz.”

“He is beyond belief atamanel.” Fíli managed, but looking up he saw that Kíli had fallen asleep, “Kíli!”

He rushed to her side, doing his best not to jostle the b – _Frerin_ too much, “Namadith, wake up… _please_ …”

“Fíli, you have to understand, the babe was breached and by the time we realised that she was too far gone to cut. She used all her energy bringing him into the world and it’s a miracle that they both survived.” Surthi attempted to soothe him, standing on the other side of the bed, “She’s lost a lot of blood, my lord, and her body simply needs time to recover.”

“How…how long do you think she will need?” Fíli swallowed, his throat feeling too dry

“A few more hours at least, if she doesn’t wake up after then…”

Fíli nodded, trying not to think about ‘what if’s.

“Send for someone to change the sheets, they’re covered in blood still. Ask Uncle and Balin to make an announcement but to add that a formal one will follow at some point.” He instructed carefully, methodically, his gaze trained on his wife’s sleeping form, “and I’d like some of that food now please.”

Surthi smiled, thinking how young he sounded as she left. Now, as a maid busied herself with changing the sheets around Kíli, Fíli drank in the sight of his newborn son.

 

* * *

****

 

Kíli blinked awake slowly. She felt almost as lively as she did before the pregnancy…Frerin!

She shot up, groaning as the pain ricocheted up her sides.

“Easy atamanel, the pain would be severe, I was told.” Her brother’s soothing voice managed to break through to her.

“Fee…where…where’s our gimlith?” she asked slowly, running her hands over the much reduced bump.

“Right here, Kíli, he’s been rather impatient to see what you look like from the outside.” The blonde walked over and sat down on the bed. Kíli pushed her way up so their shoulders were touching. Fíli, with their son in his arms, caught her lips in a gentle, soft kiss.

“You are so strong, atamanel, and so brave.”

“Let me hold our son ûrzudel, please.” Kíli all but begged, making him chuckle.

It was a bit difficult for Fíli to let go of Frerin, but eventually Kíli was cradling him happily.

“Hold his head a bit more Kee.” Fíli instructed softly, lips brushing against her temple. Kíli was just overcome with joy at the sight of the babe she had she had been carrying for the last year.

“He has your nose,” Fíli murmured softly, “And my jaw…and my hair and eyes obviously…”

“He’s perfect.” She declared, “Our perfect prince.” Looking into her son’s wide, sapphire blue eyes before turning to look into her husband’s matching ones.

“All thanks to you, atamanel.” Fíli breathed in her ear, making her sigh and relax against him. The family of three sat there, the parents content and relieved (more on Fíli’s part than Kíli’s) while _their son_ fell asleep in Kíli’s arms.

“I suppose I should let the Company in now.” Fíli mumbled eventually, “They’ve been waiting for almost an Age.” The corners of his lips turned up slightly.

“Yeah well, once they go through childbirth _then_ I’ll let them come in straight away.” Kíli grumbled, but she straightened herself up and adjusted Frerin against her chest, “How do we look?” she asked quietly.

Fíli beamed at her,

“Like sangivasha.” He said softly, meaning it. Kíli rolled her eyes lovingly.

“Go on, let the overabundance of uncles in.” she ordered.

 _This_ was how she wanted life. _This_ was how it was going to be from now on.


End file.
